Котаро Амон/Галерея
Koutarou Amon.png|Дизайн Амона в манге Koutarou_12_years_old.png|Котаро в 12-летнем возрасте Amon angry.jpg|Амон в ярости Doujima_manga.png|Коукаку-куинке – Доджима Doujima_After.png|Коукаку/бикаку-куинке – Доджима Kura_two-handed_(manga).png|Коукаку-куинке – Кура (двуручный меч) Kura_two_swords_(manga).png|Коукаку-куинке – Кура (два меча) Auto_Arata.png|Какуджа-куинке – Арата Amon_as_Floppy_chapter_124.png|Амон на титульной странице 124 главы «Tokyo Ghoul». Koutarou the prisoner.png|Котаро в плену у Кано Koutarou's regenerating arm.png|Регенерация руки Котаро Seidou and Koutarou imprisoned.png|Котаро и Сейдо в заключении Koutarou and meat.png|Воспоминания Котаро о жизни в приюте Koutarou's forced feeding.png|Принудительное кормление Koutarou meets Scarecrow.png|Пугало освобождает Котаро Koutarou_Amon_Ghoul.png|Одноглазый гуль Флоппи Floppy.png|Замаскированный Котаро Amon's_ukaku_wings.png|Укаку-кагуне – кристаллическое крыло Amon's_kagune_-_hand.png|Кагунеобразная рука Amon_vs_Takizawa.png|Укаку-кагуне – массивный клинок Amon_recreates_Doujima.png|Манипуляция кагуне — воссоздание Доджимы Amon's_recreated_Doujima.png|Манипуляция кагуне – воссозданный Доджима Amon_breaks_Mutsuki's_bikaku-tentacles.png|Амон разрывает кагуне Муцуки Amon's_ukaku-shards.png|Укаку-кагуне – кристализованные снаряды Amon's kakuja form.png|Какуджа-форма Флоппи Amon smashes Hogemaru.png|Какуджа-Амон вбивает Хигемару в стену Urie vs Kakuja Floppy.png|Какуджа-Амон против Урие Amon's last stand.png|«Ты должна постоянно думать: «Правильно ли я поступаю?»» Koutarou_at_CCG's_lab.png|Котаро в лаборатории CCG Koutarou breaks capsule.png|Котаро вырывается из капсулы Insane Amon.png|Обезумевший Котаро высвобождает кагуне Amon_blocks_Kaneki's_attack.png|Котаро отражает атаку Канеки Amon's_kagune_—_large_tentacles.png|Укаку-кагуне – массивное щупальце Amon's_second_kakuja_form_—_activation.png|Активация какуджа-формы (переходная маска) Koutarou_Amon's_Second_Kakuja_Form_ReChap114.png|Вторая какуджа-форма Koutarou_Amon's_second_kakuja_mask_—_Side_View.png|Какуджа-маска — вид сбоку Koutarou_Amon's_Second_Kakuja_Form_—_Range_Attack.png|Какуджа-форма — увеличенное мышечное оперение (обстрел) Seido_and_Kurona_vs_Koutarou.png|Какуджа-форма — увеличенные клинки (вид спереди) Koutarou_Amon's_Second_Kakuja_Form_—_Giant_Blades.png|Какуджа-форма — увеличенные клинки (вид сбоку) Kakuja-Seidou vs Kakuja-Koutarou.png|Какуджа-Котаро против какуджа-Сейдо Kakuja-Seidou vs Kakuja-Koutarou Round 2.png|Какуджа-Котаро против какуджа-Сейдо Akira and Koutarou in Seidou's imagination.png|Воссоединение Котаро и Акиры в воображении Сейдо Seidou pierces Koutarou's kakuhou.png|Сейдо пробивает какухо Котаро Kaneki_and_Amon's_meeting.png|Встреча Кена Канеки и Котаро Амона Koutarou after CCG lab raid.png|Котаро после возвращения из лаборатории Amon at Re.png|Котаро наносит визит в «:re» Koutarou_holds_Maris_Stella.png|Котаро приносит Марис Стеллу Акире Kaneki and Amon meeting at rooftop.png|Канеки и Амон обсуждают общий провал при попытке разговора с Акирой. Koutarou promises Akira to be with her.png|Воссоединение Амона и Акиры Hide, Koutarou and Akira having a meeting.png|Встреча Хиде, Котаро и Акиры Akira and Koutarou during the conversation with Hide.png|Котаро и Акира во время встречи с Хиде Hide, Akira and Koutarou arrives to Goat hideout.png|Хиде, Акира и Котаро приходят в убежище «Козы» Hide, Koutarou and Hide arrives to CCG.png|Хиде, Котаро и Акира приводят членов «Козы» в CCG United forces eliminating Kaneki's monsters.png|Котаро в составе альянса принимает участие в уничтожении монстров, созданных Кеном Канеки Kaneki's friends visiting him after retrieving.png|Спасённый Канеки в окружении друзей и близких Koutarou attacks Donato.png|Котаро нападает на Донато Koutarou's kagune manipulation – Doujima Spear Creation.png|Котаро воссоздает Доджиму в форме копья Koutarou's kagune manipulation – Doujima Shield.png|Котаро придаёт Доджиме форму щита Donato's doppelgangers attacks Koutarou.png|Двойники Донато сдерживают Котаро Young Koutarou and Donato in their past.png|Воспоминания Котаро о детстве под опекой Донато Koutarou's kagune manipulation — Doujima Sword.png|Котаро придаёт Доджиме форму крестообразного меча Donato being defeated by Koutarou.png|Котаро добивает Донато Koutarou_Amon_and_Akira_Mado_in_epilogue.png|Котаро и Акира спустя 6 лет после обороны Токио ---- AmonxMado.jpg|Амон и Акира на обложке 9 тома Koutarou Amon's Profile Volume 6.png|Портрет из профайла Котаро Амона к 6 тому «Tokyo Ghoul» Koutarou Amon's Illustration by Ishida Sui (7 april 2015).png|Иллюстрация в честь Дня Рождения Котаро Амона (7 апреля 2015) Kureo Mado and Koutarou Amon's Illustration by Ishida Sui (24 january 2016).png|Иллюстрация в честь Дня Рождения Курео Мадо (24 января 2016) Re Vol 9.png|Котаро Амон на обложке 9 тома «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Kotarou Amon's Profile Re Volume 9.png|Профайл Котаро к 9-тому «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Koutarou Amon's Profile Re Volume 9.png|Портрет из профайла Котаро Амона к 9 тому «Tokyo Ghoul» Koutarou Amon's Illustration by Ishida Sui (19 december 2016).png|Иллюстрация в честь выхода 9 тома «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (19 декабря 2016) Koutarou Amon Birthday Illustration (7 april 2018).png|Иллюстрация ко Дню Рождения Котаро Амона (7 апреля 2018) ---- amon_01.png|Дизайн Амона в аниме amon_02.png|Дизайн Амона в аниме amon_03.jpg|Дизайн Амона в аниме Amon1.png|Амон вооружается куинке Mado and Amon at CCG meeting.png|Амон и Мадо на собрании CCG Amon's Doujima.png|Амон применяет куинке типа коукаку Amon getting behind Yamori.png|Амон нападает на Ямори Yasunori, Koutarou and Ippei eating together after work.png|Ясутомо, Котаро и Иппэй ужинают после работы Kaneki vs Amon.png|Амон против Канеки Amon crying over the death of Kureo.png|Амон оплакивает Мадо Younger Amon.png|Новичок Амон Amon visiting Mado's grave.png|Амон навещает могилу Мадо Young Amon.png|Амон в юности Amon using Kura.png|Амон использует Куру Amon defeating Bin brothers.png|Амон одолевает Братьев Бин ---- OP01-11.png|Амон в опенинге Unravel OP01-23.png|Амон в опенинге Unravel ED01-02.png|Амон в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 1) ED02-02.png|Амон в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 2) Amonkotaroend.png|Амон в эндинге Kisetsu / 2 Серия 9amonkotaroend.png|Амон в эндинге Kisetsu / 9 Серия kotaroxporporaend.png|Котаро и Донато в эндинге Kisetsu / 11 Серия ---- Pen 9.jpg|Ручка Special Illustration Calendar 2015 05-06.png|Календарь на 2015 год Категория:Галереи персонажей